The Diary of Cyborg
by Alice Jane
Summary: Chapter 1: Triela and Hilscher had a duty in Napoli. After the duty has finished, Triela took a walk and met girl, who slightly gave Triela the taste of a friendship. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: **Gun Slinger Girl belongs to Yu Aida.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Diary of Cyborg**

**Chapter 1**

**Triela**

Hilscher and I had Division 1 duty in Napoli. We had to look for ex-boss of Camorra. We didn't kill him, our duty was for protecting him until his court has finished. Because, the ex-boss of Camorra, Mario Boschi, needed some witness. It would help Mario for the free of responbility. But Mafia wouldn't let it be. So Hilscher and I had to protect him.

We have done this case successfully yesterday. I killed Mafia who prevented us. Hilscher and I would go back to SWA tomorrow. We had a free day here, in Napoli. Hilscher said we should spend it happily. Napoli was a good place to shop. He also apologized to me 'cause he only gave me formal clothes. It was right. I always wore a tie and used boots.

But I refused his proposal politely. It was freaking weird to do that.

Now we stayed in a hotel in Napoli for one night. He and I slept in the different room—of course. He told me he was exhausted and didn't want to go out from the hotel anymore until tomorrow. I just nodded simply and slept in my room. I was tired, too. First I took a bath, I was sure it could refresh my mind. Then I was going to sleep but right before I did, I saw the enchanting view of Napoli from the window. It was freaking weird, something inside of me was like pulling me to go. To see Napoli.

I asked Hilscher, although it meant I must wake him up. Luckily, he didn't get mad and just let me go for a while. I was kind of satisfied, I didn't know why.

Napoli was very well. I saw many people shopped. That time I remembered when Hilscher proposed me to shop.

I came in to a clothes store. I just wanted to see, what girl-clothes would be like. Then suddenly, a crowd of girls called me.

"Hey there, come here." One of those girls waved her hand to me. I came to them.

"A friend of ours couldn't come and had fun with us. We need somebody—a girl, to exchanged her. Do you mind?" said the red-curly-haired girl.

I thought for a minute. Probably if I joint them, I could know and fathom what girls usually did. So I replied them positively.

"Great! So we can buy pizza cheaper!" the brunette-straight-haired girl yelled.

I didn't comprehend what she means. I asked, "Why so?"

She turned to me. "Because if five people buy pizza in that pizza stand…" she pointed the stand. "We can get 30% discount!"

"Oh. I see."

"Let me introduce the four of us. My name's Nicole. She's Anna, she's Patricia, she's Leah. What's your name?" I got it. So the red-curly-haired was Nicole. The brunette-straight-haired was Anna. Leah was the one who was short haired. Patricia was a blonde-haired one.

"Triela." I answered.

"Okay let's eat pizza don't waste our time," Leah said.

Fortunately I brought some money. We ate pizza as we walked. Patricia wanted to see a gown-shop. So we all went in.

"Aw. This gown's so cute… I can wear it when I'm dating with Fedrick…" Patricia took a deep blue gown. I didn't see any interest thing in that gown.

Leah, Patricia, and Nicole looked for the beautiful gown. But I didn't.

Nicole frowned. "Uhm… Triela, why don't you search your favorite gown?"

I shook my head. "I'm not fascinated in clothes like these."

Leah, placed her hand in her hips. I thought she was a bossy-girl. "From the beginning, I saw something strange on you. You wore un-beautiful clothes. You wore a tie… boots… you wore clothes men generally wears."

And I thought Anna and Patricia were nice girls.

"Triela, don't you bring enough money? I can lend you if you want." Patricia approached me.

"Or you're searching anything else? Just tell us. Maybe we can help," Anna said.

"I bring enough money. I just don't want to spend it with gown. I just usually wear clothes like what I'm wearing. And, I think, it's no strange or bad. It's just different."

"YOU'RE the worst girl ever. I'm queasy of you." Leah mocked me.

I was completely furious about Leah. "Leah, you better watch your words."  
"Oh ridiculous Triela… I don't have any idea why in this world STILL has girl like you." Leah sneered, and I could use a gun. Luckily I brought one. But I couldn't use it, I know. Hilscher always warned me not to kill everyone who played with my temper.

"You're abnormal girl, dear Triela." Leah raised her eyebrow.

I ever watched a silly film in television in my bedroom. The scene I remembered was when the girl slapped her friend. I thought for human—girls, a slap would be a normal respond than a shot from my gun.

I slapped her, with half of my power.

Nicole, Patricia, and Anna were gawked and surprised. They three helped Leah who has collapsed on the ground. Some visitors in the store stared at me. Leah held her cheek, which was so red. She was crying quietly.

I spoke, "I've told you to watch your words. Just because I'm wearing clothes like this, doesn't mean I'm an abnormal girl. Now you felt my slap. How does it feel? You were so lucky that I didn't use my entire power. Don't underestimate me, Leah. Today was quite fun, thanks for asked me to join. I'll leave Napoli tomorrow. Bye." I left them. From behind I still could hear Leah sobbed, Anna calmed her down.

I felt so excited that I was a cyborg, that I lived in Social Welfare Agency.

I went back to the hotel. Hilscher was still taking a nap. I wouldn't disturb his time. I felt tired for what happened today. I just wanted to sleep. I would wake up tomorrow, when we would go back to my beloved place, Social Welfare Agency.

**Tomorrow…**

Weird, it was still in July. It meant, Summer. But the sun didn't shine, it covered by the dark clouds. I bet the rain would fell down a couple of seconds later.

We went to Napoli station by a taxi. I didn't tell him about what happened yesterday.

We arrived at the station on time. The train was about 2 minutes before it was gone. We went in to the train first, I was behind him.

I stomp along to the train, but I paused when I heard someone called my name.

"Triela!"

I looked up, and very surprisingly, Leah was there.

"I'm sorry!" Did she just apologize? I guessed she did. "I was the one who wrong. You're a strong girl, not an abnormal girl. I hope… someday we can meet again…" Leah, for the first and last time, I saw her smiled. A friendly smiled.

I didn't say any words again, the train was about to go. The door was closed. But we could see each other from the window on the door. I saw her smiled, and cried. Perhaps she thought I didn't forgive her, because I didn't say anything or showed something on my face. Should I?  
Some seconds later, the train would go away from Napoli. I saw her crying. What should I do? I couldn't go out from the train. Okay, maybe I could but I didn't want to pay for the broken door I made.

I decided to smile. A friendly smile like she did. Then I saw her waved her hand. Tears still soaked her little face.

Hilscher frowned. He asked me, "Who's that girl?"

I answered sincerely, "My friend."

Leah, probably I would never see you again. But you were my first human-friend. And I thanked god for what He gave to me.

Hilscher still frowned. I smiled proudly and sat next to him. I sat near the window. I could see Napoli's view from here. So beautiful, I would tell Claes, Henrietta, and Rico about yesterday and today, when I got in my beloved place, Social Welfare Agency.

-

-

-

-

**Alice Jane:**

Thanks for reading! It's my first story in Gun Slinger Girl fandom. And I hope you like it!

Next chapter, I'll write about Henrietta… or Rico. I don't know, I'm still confused!

Review, please? ^^


End file.
